


[podfic] Trade Negotiations

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [34]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ignores Frozen 2, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The best thing about “trade negotiations” is that no one is ever likely interrupt them.
Relationships: Elsa/Merida (Disney)
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Trade Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trade Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259979) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



****Title:** [Trade Negotiations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3259979) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/profile)[paperclipbitch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** R

 **Fandom:** Frozen, Brave

 **Pairing:** Elsa/Merida

 **Length:** 00:02:55

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/35%20\(Brave_Frozen\)%20_Trade%20Negotiations_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
